Decomissioned
by MusicPeaceAndCheese
Summary: He promised her he would be her friend after she was decomissioned. 3/4, with ever so slight 2/5. One shot, R and R!


**So here's another KND one shot, 3/4 love of course. Not much to say except for that I love the idea of one of them being decomissioned then the other is... Not sure. But this time Kuki is decomissioned, Wally is a Teen Spy. So is Abby, but Hoagie isn't either. There is no 2/5 love in here though, I'm just focusing on Kuki and Wally. But if this gets enough feedback I might add a part two... And Nigel is of course in the GKND. May be references to other KND characters. Read and review!**

It was 9/22. This officially ended her first week of being a teen, and already she seemed to love it. Her parents had tripled her allowance because they believed her now responsible, she had made tons of teen friends, and the overall feel was amazing, like a large task or mission was lifted from her shoulders and she never had to deal with it again. But with the ups came the downs, like the weird stares she got from some of her classmates. That Rachel girl was always talking with one of her new friends Abigail about secretive things, ending with a sidelong glance to Kuki she wasn't suppose to notice. It made her uncomfortable, but she would adjust to it.

As for others, this first week of her new found age was torture. He never heard if she was recruited or not, and from experience Wally understood that if you were, you would've been brought in to meet the crew within the first week. He hung around the TND hideout that entire week, completing every video game, ever band album and even began reading some of the books they stocked them with. His eyes were always checking the only entrance and exit the place had, expecting Numbuh Three to come in with Abby, Rachel, maybe even Chad.

He already imagined it in his head. He would grab her in a ginormous bear hug, not caring if his street credit was ruined or not. He would tell her how happy he was that she was joining the TND with him, and even finally ask her out on a date. But it never happened. He sighed, thinking about the only positive thing that happened that week was the two of them spending one moment alone to enjoy her birthday.

_He rang the doorbell, excitement mixing harshly with worry. One hand was behind his back, messing around with the small gold colored box. He stared at his shoes, waiting for someone to answer. No less than a second later, the door swung open, and Wally looked down upon a now 11 year old Mushi. Her hair was still short, but was angled around her face, giving her the menacing look she definetely deserved. The old light purple sweater she wore was replaced with a darker purple t shirt, and darkly tinted jeans. _

_"Hello there Wally! Come to see my sister?" Mushi had a sugar sweet voice, a bit like something that was just too sweet._

_"Is she still home?" Wally asked, hoping the Decomissioning Squad hadn't already made their daily sweep and took her to Moon Base. _

_"I was actually just about to leave!" A voice from behind Mushi laughed, and Wally looked up to see her running down the stairs. Wally could definetely tell she had that teenage glow. Her hair was freshly washed, the silky and long strands flying free behind her green headband holding back her bangs. Her shining brown eyes showed a very small hint of mascara, making them that much bigger, and complimenting her golden smile. He smiled at her, his heart still melting at just looking at her._

_"Happy birthday Kooks!" He said, embracing her in a friendly hug. Her oversized green sweater had been replaced in the last year by a more form fitting green sweater, and instead of black leggings she wore just as tight black skinny jeans and ballet flats. He hadn't changed much since they were kids though, except for he was a lot taller ('5 ''6 actually!). The two pulled back, simply smiling at each other. Mushi still stood at the doorway, watching the two. She still didn't understand why they weren't dating..._

_"So, where we going?" Kuki asked, linking her arm in mine. I savored the feeling of electricity that went through my body, my smile getting a bit wider as we walked down the sidewalk._

_"The park." He looked at her, serious for a moment. "Is that ok?" Kuki laughed, playfully bumping into him._

_"Of course it is silly!" Wally nodded, and the two continued to the park in silence. It was anything but silent's in the ex-operatives head though. He was sincerely beginning to panic about his friendship with Kuki and how long it will last. And then he had those feelings.. Wally stopped, making Numbuh Three stumble for a moment. The Asian looked back at her best friend (Aside from Abby) and noticed the concern and worry that was so unlike the tough Aussie she knew._

_"Something wrong?" Kuki asked, leaning close to him with a thin smile. She already knew the fate that awaited her, and it wasn't looking good. For some reason though, she could never be sad around Wallabee anymore. It was impossible for her. Wally smiled at her with sad eyes, using his free hand and arm to tuck some stray strands behind her pierced ear. She smelled like fresh rain and irresistable shampoo. The smell was intoxicating, and left Wally dazed. _

_"It's just... I know in a few hours you won't remember me. At all." Kuki's smile faded, and she looked down, shuffling her flats with his black Converse. _

_"More of a reason to celebrate now, right?" She asked weakly, but Wally knew her enough to hear that sadness in her tone. _

_"Can we still try though?" Kuki looked up at him again, staring up now then looking down like she would have a few years ago. Her heart fluttered for a moment hoping for him to say..._

_"Still try what?"_

_"To be friends." _

_"Oh..." Kuki looked down again, her hopes diminished as quickly as they came. She was considering. Should she tell him? In a few hours all those feelings would be gone, so why bother? Kuki had kepy it from him all those years, and the feeling of love for Wally still felt fresh like it did when they were ten. She still loved how his eyes were always lit, that emerald green glow never fading, and how cute his bowl cut blonde hair made him that much cuter. And the way she got a tingly feeling in her heart when she was near him... It was almost overwhelming. _

_"I'll take that as a yes." Breaking the silence was Kuki's cell phone, beeping loudly for an alarm. The two pulled out from each other, Kuki checking what was going on, and gasped._

_"What is it Kooks?" Out of the blue tears burst from her eyes._

_"I... I only have an hour..." The message was from 86, still the head of decomissioning. Her birthday was only a month away, but she was still trusted enough to hold such a high job._

_"Kooks, calm down..." He sighed, deciding now would be a good time. "I completely forgot, I actually got you a gift, so you could remember me..." He pulled out the little gold colored box. Instantly Kuki cheered up a little, grabbing the box from his hands. (And being sure to brush her fingers against his in the process.)_

_"What is it?"_

_"Check for yourself." Kuki looked back up at him, then the gift, opening it, and gasping. _

_"Wally..." In her fingers she held a silky smooth golden necklace, the shine off of it obviously indicating it was a few karats at the least. At the end was a single circular pendant, colored orange and green, the two colors simultaneously melting together and still being beautifully distinct. "This is beautiful." _

_"You like it?" _

_"Love it." She smiled up at him, pure happiness unable to be hid or disrupted by their fate._

_He didn't know what happened, or how it did, but in an instant the two were kissing, years of bottled up emotions finally coming out and being shared. In that moment he realized how many years he had waited for this, how many nights and stars he wished upon for this. Now it was actually happenening... And she wouldn't remember it._

_Finally the two pulled away, only being able to go on without air for so long. On Kuki's face was a look of delight, while Wally was simply grim, but his eyes showed otherwise._

_"You know I've always loved you, right?" Wally asked Kuki softly, holding her hand gently and stroking it with his thumb. She simply brushed, squeezing his hand a bit as a response._

_"And you tell me this now..." Her laugh was hollow, a bit bitter sweet. _

_"I'm sorry..." _

_"But you'll still try to be my friend after, right?"_

_"Of course Kooks." Kuki smiled, leaning in to hug Wally, understanding this was a temporary goodbye. Pecking him on the cheek, she smiled, leaving him happy and smiling. "Love you..."_

But now all his hopes were crushed. She really didn't remember him or anything they had before. She truly was a teen, and she could enjoy being one too. Kuki didn't have to worry about keeping herself undercover from being revealed, or stay up late trying to balance homework with secret agent work. Kuki was free, and would never have to divide her life up again.

Still, he made a promise to her...

Was it against the rules to be friends with ex KND operatives? It was for the KND, but this was the TND...

"Don't." Wally's eyes widened, turning around to the voice behind him, a feminine one. She had mocha colored skin and incredibly long but dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, but flying behind her head. The top of it was covered with a red cap, and her tennis jersey and short fit her well, not showing too much at all. Her eyes were sad, but stern. It was a look only Abby could pull off.

"It's not against the rules!"

"But you shouldn't." Her eyes fell behind her right shoulder, where a brunette caucasian male was flirting with a petite blonde. "It's better for them." Wally frowned, suddenly feeling a little guilty for Numbuh 5... Hoagie had been decomissioned for three months now.

"Please. Can I at least try?" Abby's gaze held for a moment, then faltered and she sighed.

"Fine. But Abby's telling you she's probably better off just being a teen." The Aussie didn't hear the last part though, way too busy making his way to the teenage Asian. Abby shook her head, knowing even she couldn't stop those two.

"Hey there good lookin', what's cooking?" Abby turned around, a playful smirk on her face.

"Boy, you gotta find something better than that lame pun to impress Abby."

"Ok, um... let's see..." Abigail laughed, enjoying watching Hoagie think.


End file.
